The most widespread motorization systems usually comprise an internal combustion heat engine comprising an engine block delimiting combustion chambers having one end closed by a cylinder head and an opposite end closed by a piston slidingly received in the engine block. The pistons are linked by a connecting rod to a crankshaft arranged to transform the reciprocating sliding movement of the pistons into a continuous rotary movement communicated to the drive wheels of the vehicle via the clutch and the gearbox. The cylinder head comprises ducts for connecting combustion chambers to an air-supply circuit and to an exhaust circuit for the burnt gases. In four-stroke heat engines, these connection means comprise valves that can move between a position of closing off the ducts and a position of opening the ducts.
In the motor vehicle field, the desire to reduce consumption and carbon dioxide emissions is leading manufacturers to incorporate electronic components within the engine in order to closely control each parameter thereof. The engine compartment of a vehicle is a severe environment in which a high temperature, vibrations and an atmosphere saturated with oil mist prevail. The electronic components and the electronic circuits in particular must be protected from the temperature and the oil in particular.
In order to optimize the efficiency of the engine, the purely mechanical members, such as the camshaft for actuating the valves, are frequently replaced by electromagnetic actuators controlled by an electronic circuit. These electronic circuits are installed as close as possible to the actuators in order to limit the cables between the control members and the actuators.
The actuators are driven by a control electronic circuit incorporating computing electronics and power electronics, sensors, interfaces, etc. Therefore, the circuits, which are produced on a flat rigid support, can be voluminous and occupy considerable space because of the integrated functions.
In order to limit the volume occupied by the electronic circuits, the support of the circuit could be attached to a face of the actuator housing. However, the dimension of the circuit would then be limited to the size of the actuator housing.
In order to restrict the volume occupied by the actuator, it is envisaged to divide the control circuit into several portions distributed over several faces of the actuator housing. The portions would then be linked together electrically.
Conventional connection means use an electrical connection comprising a male portion inserted into a female receiver, like a connection via pins. In connections with multiple pins, a portion of the circuit comprises a series of female sockets organized in a comb and the other portion of the circuit comprises a male grid receiving the female sockets. However, in the severe environment of the engine, this type of connection does not provide sufficient resistance to ensure the operation of the circuit over time, because the contact between the male and female portions of the connection involves pinching. Moreover, such a connection requires great precision in production because the sockets are usually small and do not withstand the deformations.
The invention therefore proposes a novel type of connection suitable for the environment of the engine.